Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Ik verlaat deze wiki definitief
Beste mensen, wat de meeste gebruikers wel weten is dat ik tot een van de oudere gebruikers van de wiki behoor. Met mijn 23 jaar steek ik toch aardig boven de gemiddelde 13 jarige gebruiker uit. Een paar mensen zijn er ook van op de hoogte dat ik de beheerder van de FanFiction wiki ben. Wat de meeste mensen niet zullen weten of beseffen, is dat ik al langer wiki's beheer dan dat de WC wiki bestaat. Je hoort het goed. Ik werd op 24 november 2012 de beheerder van de Avatar Fanon Wiki. De Warrior Cats wiki werd op 5 mei 2013 opgericht. Onder mijn medegebruikers bevond zich toen ook DerkanusII, die jullie ook wel kennen als Goudvacht. We hadden het op de chat regelmatig over verschillende boeken, series en schrijven en veel van mijn medegebruikers hadden zo links en rechts ook nog een eigen wiki in allerlei verschillende onderwerpen. Goudvacht was de commandant geworden van deze Warrior Cats Wiki en ik denk dat ik hem uit nieuwsgierigheid een paar keer naar deze wiki gevolgd ben. Uiteindelijk werd ik hier ruim twee jaar na oprichting (20 juni 2015 om precies te zijn) verwelkomd als gebruiker op de WC wiki. Ik denk dat ik mijn neus al een paar keer eerder op de chat had laten zien. Ik was namelijk ook op zoek naar schrijvers die misschien hun verhalen wilde plaatsen op de net opgerichte FanFiction Wiki of op de Pokémon Fanon Wiki waar ik in beide gevallen ook beheerder was. Hier ben ik altijd gewoon een gebruiker geweest. In die 2,5 jaar die ik nu op deze wiki zit, is er veel gebeurd. Ik kwam in aanraking met de fans van WC: Goudvacht, Maanhart, Avondpoot, Stormhart, Kwikster en nog vele vele andere waarnaar ik zou refereren als de "oude garde". Er werd veel geschreven, veel getekend, vriendschappen gesloten en de wiki werd met passie bewerkt. De WC FF wiki kwam er bij (samen met de WC RPG wiki waar ik verder geen banden mee heb) en de gebruikers hadden eindelijk een platform waar ze al hun creativiteit kwijt konden. Het was geweldig om te zien. En ik? Ik was die gebruiker/beheerder die zo nu en dan eens over kwam waaien van een andere wiki, die verwarring zaaide door de nieuwste gebruikers te vertellen dat ze geen fan van WC was, maar toch goed bekend was met alle andere mensen die hier zaten en zelfs een beetje in het fandom zelf (alhoewel ik de personages nog altijd door elkaar haal) Ik werd en ben ook het vertrouwenspersoon van een aantal mensen waardoor ik altijd wel aardig op de hoogte ben geweest van wat er allemaal speelde. Van gebruikers die elkaar niet lagen tot vele serieuzere zaken. Ik heb hele avonden met mensen zitten praten over de zin van het leven, hun plaats in de wereld en het nut van ons bestaan. En niet in de filosofie van "laten we er eens een mooie discussie van maken", maar in de zin dat deze mensen het niet meer zagen zitten en dat ze niemand wisten met wie ze het er anders over konden hebben. Ze vonden een uitweg op deze wiki die gewijd was aan hun favoriete serie en ze vonden een luisterend oor bij mij. In het begin ging op de WC en WC gerelateerde wiki's alles goed tot zover ik dat meekreeg. Goudvacht en Maanhart, jullie hadden nagedacht over hoe en wat en de gemeenschap schoot jullie voldoende te hulp om het allemaal draaiende te houden. Er ontstonden echter wat spanningen op de WC FF wiki. In mijn ogen is dit jullie ondergeschoven kindje. De WC FF wiki is een veel groter succes geworden dan jullie ooit hadden verwacht, vermoed ik, maar er is nooit gehandeld naar het succes. Alles kachelt rustig door op wat jullie jaren geleden hebben bedacht. Prima! Ik ben hier geen beheerder (en op den duur moest ik mezelf dat steeds vaker vertellen). Niet mee bemoeien. Ik kom hier toch nooit om iets te bewerken. Zo willen Goudvacht en Maanhart het en daar heb ik als passant niks over te zeggen. Er ontstonden echter spanningen op de WC FF wiki. Ik had inmiddels besloten om zelf een WC verhaal te schrijven en dat op die wiki geplaats. Het resultaat was dat ik drie dagen later een gebruiker moest beschuldigen van plagiaat. Ik ging op onderzoek uit. Dit kwam blijkbaar vaker voor, maar gebruikers wisten niet hoe ze een dergelijk probleem moesten oplossen. Moesten ze naar de beheerders toe? Moesten ze het zelf doen? Kan je iemand wel zomaar van diefstal beschuldigen? Dit heb ik bij jullie aangekaart, samen met wat suggesties over hoe dit in het vervolg kan worden voorkomen. Volgens mij is toen Goudvleugel aangesteld als beheerder (aanwinst voor het team moet ik zeggen), maar de WC FF wiki is nog altijd een slagveld en er zijn nog steeds geen regels die gebruikers beschermen. Ik heb in diezelfde avond of een ander ook al meerdere malen gewezen op het feit dat dit een wiki is vol meiden die tegen of al in de puberteit zitten. Ook al waren sommige goed bevriend met elkaar en spraken ze elkaar ook buiten de wiki om via bijvoorbeeld Hangouts (hier maakte ik ook deel van uit). En ik snap dat jullie ook een leven hebben en dat het beheren van een wiki er bij in kan schieten als je het druk hebt of gewoon andere interesses krijgt, maar je bent beheerder. Ik verwacht een gevoel van verantwoordelijkheid. De ruzie van begin september op WC FF wiki tussen de oude garde was een meer dan duidelijke hint dat er wel iets moest gebeuren. Een kwaad woord van de beheerder alleen is niet genoeg om een ruzie van dit formaat te sussen. Ik heb nog zeker twee weken de frustraties van verschillende gebruikers aangehoord over alles wat er daar gezegd werd. Wat een poging van een persoon was om terug te komen, resulteerde in het abrupte afscheid van meerdere gebruikers in een korte tijd. En ja, ik snap dat je niet plotseling al je tijd in een wiki gaat steken, omdat wat meiden ruzie hebben, maar ik had wel verwacht dat jullie tenminste iemand gingen zoeken die tenminste een vinger aan de pols kon houden. Iemand die buiten dit alles stond. Deze wiki's verlangen, in mijn ogen, wanhopig naar een stel sociale beheerders. Iemand die de berichten in de gaten houdt, die trollen van de wiki durft te gooien, die een keer "boe" durft te roepen wanneer andere hun grenzen overschreiden. Denk je dat ik het leuk vond om die ene gebruiker van plagiaat te beschuldigen? Om dit persoon klem te zetten met argumenten waarom ik er zeker van was dat ze mijn ideeën had gestolen? Denk je dat ik het leuk vind dat ik dit allemaal op een prikbord moet doen, of een blogbericht, of een plaats waar iedereen het kan zien. De meeste dingen probeer ik privé op te lossen, maar soms gaat het gewoon niet meer. Goudvacht, Maanhart, dit is niet mijn wiki. Ik heb geen recht van spreken en ik begrijp het allemaal dat jullie weinig online zijn, maar ik wil jullie dit wel op het hart drukken: ga je prioriteiten op orde stellen. Zoek een geschikt persoon die jullie oren en ogen kan zijn, maar tegelijkertijd ook in kan grijpen. Zoek een team om de WC FF wiki fatsoenlijk op de rails te krijgen. Instrueer deze mensen, vertrouw deze mensen en laat ze fouten maken. Goudvleugel is een geweldige aanwinst op het gebied van bewerken en voor de kennis in broncodes. Avondpoot is er voor het sociale gebeuren, maar geef je beheerders een kans om zich te ontwikkelen en niet op de eisen die vele jaren geleden gesteld zijn door te blijven werken. En jullie hebben echt een groter team nodig. Al is het maar voor het onderhoud van de WC FF even op te kalefateren. Regels is nog zo'n dingetje. Die regels zorgen er voor dat de gebruikers zich hier veilig kunnen voelen. De beheerders moeten er zijn op het moment dat de gebruikers het niet meer weten. Ik weet hoe ik jullie kan bereiken, maar vele weten dat niet of nauwelijks. Wanneer er iemand is die regelmatig zijn neus laat zien en informeert over de gang van zaken, ook al is het via een sociale beheerder, zal het al een stuk soepeler lopen. Jullie kunnen gewoon door met jullie eigen leven en hier op de wiki wordt het ook geregeld. Ik zeg overigens niet dat jullie je rechten moeten opgeven. Nee, alsjeblieft zeg, maar delegeren is ook een vak ;-) En voor alle mensen die nu denken dat ik een hekel aan het beheer heb: WAAG HET NIET DAT TE DENKEN. Dit zijn Goudvacht en Maanhart, twee mensen die ontzettend veel tijd en moeite hebben gestopt in de wiki die jullie zo vaak bezoeken. Ik ben altijd serieus door jullie twee genomen. Ik heb altijd gezien dat jullie het beste voor hadden met de wiki en deze gebruikers. Deze wiki is geen lolletje voor jullie. Het is bittere ernst dat hier een fatsoenlijke ode aan de WC serie staat waar oude en nieuwe lezers samen kunnen komen. Een nobel doel. .... Maar wat heeft dat verder met mij te maken? Ik ben Marieke, 23 jaar, bijna zeevarende, de oudste thuis, al 10 jaar een amateurschrijfster en al meer dan 5 jaar lang beheerder op wiki's. Ik ben nieuwsgierig, perfectionistisch en begaan met de mensen om mij heen. Ik ben ook een aardige controlfreak en acht mezelf verantwoordelijk in vele situaties. Dames en heren, niemand heeft het ooit van me gevraagd, maar iedere nieuwe gebruiker die hier op de wiki komt, sluit ik in mijn hart en moeder ik over. Een paar gebruikers weten dat ik naar jullie allemaal refereer als "het stelletje spruiten". En ook al kennen we elkaar nauwelijks, je hoeft me maar een gil te geven en ik ben er voor je. Ik ga hier weg, omdat ik bang ben. Bang voor de jonge naïve gebruikers die maar wat doen in de hoop dat ze het goed doen. Bang voor de oudere gebruikers van wie meer verwacht wordt, maar die in hetzelfde schuitje zitten als de jongere gebruikers. Ik ben ook bang voor de (anonieme) gebruikers die misbruik willen maken van de verwarring van de rest. Er is vanalles gebeurd in 2,5 jaar tijd, maar er is niks aan gedaan. Dat jaagt mij angst aan. Het enige waar ik de laatste tijd nog mee bezig ben, is met de vraag of hier alles nog goed gaat. Of die troll al is aangepakt. Of er geen nieuwe voor in de plaats is gekomen. Of de gebruikers nog een beetje met elkaar kunnen opschieten. Ik wil niet meer moederen over een kroost van een ander. Ik wil weer schrijven. Ik wil weer beheren! Ik wil categoriseren, uitwerken, opschrijven. Orde scheppen in de chaos. Verhalen en gebruikers in de spotlight zetten, mensen inspireren om betere schrijvers te worden. Uitdagingen aangaan. Personages ontwikkelen, werelden creeëren, plotten vormen. En wanneer een gebruiker het te bont maakt, wil ik niet alleen "Boe!" kunnen roepen, maar ook kunnen bijten. Niemand komt ongestraft aan mijn spruiten. Kijk naar dit ellenlange blogbericht. Ik probeer hier een punt te maken. Ik ben hier geen beheerder. Nooit willen worden, nooit willen zijn, maar wanneer je jezelf keer op keer moet vertellen dat je dat hier niet bent en je de neiging moet blijven onderdrukken om niet telkens in te grijpen, dan is het misschien beter om verder te gaan en de mensen hier te laten doen wat hun goed lijkt. En wat betreft de spruiten waarnaar ik allemaal geluisterd heb: voel je niet schuldig. Ik beheer uit liefde. Ik luister uit liefde en jullie hebben me vaak bedankt voor wat ik doe. Ik zal er ook nog gewoon zijn voor de mensen die me nodig hebben, maar dan zullen jullie wel naar mij toe moeten komen. Tot die tijd ga ik weer doen wat ik geweldig vind: schrijven en beheren. Hier ben ik definitief weg. Gegroet, Marieke Algemeen beheerder van de *FanFiction wiki *Avatar Fanon wiki *Pokémon Fanon Wiki Categorie:Blogberichten